


Language of Flowers

by oh_thecalamity



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, and Cage, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_thecalamity/pseuds/oh_thecalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. Also, sorry if the characters sound OOC.

Clarke can say with absolute certainty that she has always been passive-aggressive. When her mother refused to let Clarke have ice cream, Clarke had taken all the vegetables in the house and thrown them in the trash. 

It had only escalated from there. 

Now at 20 years old, halfway through her degree Clarke had slashed only three of her ex-boyfriend’s tires so the insurance wouldn’t pay for it, had stare downs with morons in her biology class and every single passive-aggressive thing under the sun.

Now it was time for another passive-aggressive act and her hatred was turned towards Professor Cage Wallace who had tried from day one to belittle Clarke and now the year was almost over for Clarke and she wanted to show Professor Wallace how much Clarke cared for him.

And that’s how she ended up at Aurora’s Flowers, throwing down a 20 on the counter and looking up at the cute man behind the counter and demanding “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 

The man blinked slowly at her. Almost as if he couldn’t believe a college age kid was asking how to say fuck you in flowers. “Um....you need geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies.” 

“Fantastic, I want a bouquet of those.” The man nodded and walked around the counter and Clarke allowed herself to look at him closely as he walked around the store looking for the flowers. 

He was tall with brown skin that was dotted with freckles that seemed to form patterns on his skin, his brown hair had little curls as it nearly covered his warm brown eyes that held almost all of his emotions.

The man gathered all the flowers and placed them on the counter. His head was bent over the counter but Clarke could hear him clearly when he asked, “Why do you need a ‘fuck you’ bouquet?”

“My professor is an asshole and this will be the last time I see him so I wanted to give him a goodbye gift. For him to remember me by.”

“Will he even know what this means?”

“He spent a whole week discussing the language of flowers so I’m confident he will know and if he doesn’t then it just proves he’s a moron. Either way, it’s a win-win for me.” 

The man chuckled and tied the ribbon around the bouquet, “Would you like a card?”

“Yes please.” The man grabbed a slim card and a felt-tip sharpie and looked up at Clarke for her to speak. “Can you write down ‘From your favorite student, C.G.’?” The man nodded. Clarke watched as he blew on the card to let the ink dry. 

The man handed the bouquet over to Clarke who accepted it and nudged the twenty towards him, “Will that cover it?”

The clerk nodded his head and Clarke smiled brightly at him before heading towards the door. Clarke stopped and looked back at the clerk, “Thank you...”

“Bellamy.”

“Thank you, Bellamy. I’ll see you around,” Clarke walked out. 

“I can’t believe you are actually doing this,” Wells whispered, his eyes wide with horror of telling a professor to go fuck themselves. 

“I can. Remember what she did to Finn’s car?” Raven spoke up from the other side of Clarke. Finn had been Raven’s boyfriend for four years and when Raven went to Brazil for school, Finn decided that the two were over without letting Raven know. 

Clarke had no idea of Raven when she began dating Finn but found out when she arrived to Finn’s place one night to find Raven there. It was a miracle the two girls didn’t kill each other but when they figured out that they had been played, the girls decided to get back at Finn. 

Raven changed all of his locks on everything that he owned while Clarke slashed three of his tires in a bitter rage. After that the girls became quick friends when Raven transferred to Ark University. 

“Professor Wallace!” Clarke called out and walked towards her most hated professor with her bouquet of flowers. 

“Yes, Miss Griffin?”

“I want to give you these flowers, to show my appreciation of you teaching me.” Cage looked at the flowers quietly as he cataloged the meaning of each flower. Clarke watched as Cage’s mouth pressed into a tight line. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s wonderful, thank you Clarke. You are too kind,” Cage said as he forced a smile on his face. 

“No problem,” Clarke said cheerily as she walked back to her friends. Raven discreetly flicked off Professor Cage when his back was turned. 

“Does this mean you’ll never see cute flower shop guy again?” Raven asked Clarke as the group made their way to Clarke’s dorm room. 

“I don’t know. Then again, Octavia is trying to set me up with her older brother just for a date.”

“Cute,” Raven commented. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked into her dorm hall to see kids with their doors open packing up their freshman year of college and getting ready to return home. 

“I’m so glad we will rent a place next year. Nate was a great roommate and all but unnervingly quiet,” Wells commented.

“It’ll never be a dull moment with me, you, Clarke, Monty, Jasper and Octavia,” Raven said as she counted off everyone on her fingers. It would be a full house but Jasper managed to find a cheap house close to campus and everyone agreed to pitch in.

Clarke walked into her dorm room to see Bellamy standing in the middle of her room. “Bellamy?” 

Bellamy turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Clarke with Raven and Wells standing behind her. “That’s cute flower shop guy?” Raven asked, a slight smirk crossing her face.

“Move it, losers. I have to pack,” Octavia said and barged through the room like she owned everything that she could see. Octavia Blake was a hurricane that was on one path and ready to bulldoze everything in her path. “Hey Bel, now you can finally meet Clarke!” 

“They already met.”

“What do you mean they already met?”

“I mean your brother sold Clarke a bouquet to give to her professor,” Raven clarified, rolling her eyes at the situation. 

“Cute flower shop guy?” Bellamy finally spoke, an eyebrow raised at Clarke who glared at Raven and Wells. 

“Yes, cute flower shop guy. By the way I was planning on visiting your store if I hated Octavia’s brother.”

“And now?”

“We’ll see where this takes us,” Clarke said smiling at Bellamy. 

“Quick making eyes and help me pack,” Octavia demanded and Bellamy bowed his head sheepishly.


End file.
